sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Angelica
Queen Angelica is a Mobian anglerfish and the ruler of Meropis alongside her husband, King Puff. Appearance Angelica is a Mobian anglerfish and slightly taller than most others of her species. She has green skin/scale, a white muzzle with no nose, and has long green spikes on her head tied together in a ponytail with a deep pink hair tie. She also has an illicium on her forehead, small round fins on the sides of her head and short sharp teeth. As attire, she wears golden forehead jewelry around her illicium, a segmented white belt with a golden strap and a deep pink dress. This dress has white rims with shoulder straps on the top, loose sleeves hanging by the side and two extra layers on the bottom which are colored pink and white respectively. She also wears deep pink lipstick. HistoryEdit Past At some point, Queen Angelica and her husband had a daughter named Undina. Over time, Angelica and her people had to deal with Akhlut the Orca and his North Pacific Egg Army. Additional problem arose when Meropis' shields had trouble keeping out polluted waters which Angelica blamed on Coral's inability to maintain the shield. Shattered World Crisis Act One After Captain Striker of the Meropis City Guard discovered members of the Freedom Fighters at the Eusebes Shrine, he brought two of them and priestess Coral the Betta before Angelica and her husband. The pair proved quite irate at the intrusion, and though Angelica recognized Sonic the Hedgehog's name, she proved unimpressed. She was quick to not the problems facing her kingdom, including the threat of the Dark Gaia Creatures as well as that of the North Pacific Egg Army. She refused to believe Sonic's story of the planet shattering, as he had no explanation for why the oceans had remained in place, and joined her husband in revoking Coral's office when it was learned that the sacred Chao Aquarius remained dormant despite her care. She went so far as to suggest that even a former candidate might prove an ideal replacement for the "failed" priestess. Unfortunately, the royal censure of the priestess left Coral in too much distress to perform the ceremony to restore the city's mystic shield, and the Dark Gaia Creatures quickly took advantage of the chance to invade. The beleaguered Freedom Fighters and City Guard were relieved by the arrival of Chaos, a spirit revered by the people of Meropis and the being responsible for keeping the oceans from draining away despite the planet's breakup. With the city's shield restored by Coral-aided by Tikal, Pearly the Manta, and an evolved Aquarius-Angelica and her husband gratefully called the heroes before them again to reinstate Coral and thank the others. When it was discovered that the city was being polluted by Dr. Eggman's fallen Egg Carriers, Angelica turned down Sonic's offer to help clean up, feeling that the heroes had already done enough for their city/ Much to Angelica's chagrin, her husband later took part in betting on the Chaos Emerald Championship Act Two Later, Queen Angelica, King Puff, Razor, Coral, and other inhabitants of Meropis were contacted by Sonic and Sally Acorn, both of whom shared a plan that involved a full-scale assault against the Eggman Empire, a plan with which Angelica agreed to help. Personality Queen Angelica is serious and possesses a solemn dignity matching her position. However, she is quite stern when angered and has not much patience for incompetence. She is also quite harsh and lacks in sympathy and forgiveness, passing her judgment on Coral without any due consideration to her or compassion. Like her husband, Angelica is not very open-minded, seeing Sonic's explanation for the misfortunes afflicting Meropis as ridiculous. She also appears somewhat sassy, and is not above ridiculing others for laughs. When proven wrong though, she humbly admits her mistakes. Powers and abilities As an aquatic Mobian, Angelica is capable of aquatic respiration, allowing her to breathe both on land and underwater. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Allies * Meropis City Guard Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Egg Army *** North Pacific Egg Army * Dark Gaia ** Dark Gaia Creatures See also * Queen Angelica Category:Queens Category:Fishes Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Heroes Category:Females